Cycle 1
ICONIC Cycle 1 was the first season of YouTube reality series, ICONIC. For the cycle, models were invited to audition on March 2nd 2012, with the finalists announced just a week later, on March 9th. Cycle 1 consisted of 8 models, aged between 18 and 26. In March 2012, 21-year-old Lara McDonald became the first winner of ICONIC. Contestants In order of elimination: Episodes Episode 1 Air date: March 10th 2012 Episode 1 kicked off with a photoshoot, dressed in clothing designed by La Maison Renard, with duct tape covering their mouths. Most girls impressed; Azrah, Hazel, Jennifer, Kimora, Lara and Melany pulled out strong shots, while only Hallie and Camilla disappointed. As such, they landed in the bottom 2. Despite a unique and quirky look, it was Camilla who was sent home, as the judges felt Hallie had the stronger photo of the two. *'First Call Out:' Melany Mustard *'Bottom 2:' Camilla Winnipeg & Hallie Day *'Eliminated:' Camilla Winnipeg Episode 2 Air date: March 12th 2012 Shortly after Camilla's shocking elimination, the girls were called to their second photshoot; they were to do fashion advertisements for urban clothing. Hazel and Kimora greatly impressed, while Hallie struggled again, along with Jennifer and Azrah. Despite struggling again, it was Jennifer and Azrah, who fell into the bottom two, while Hazel recieved first call out. Drawing on previous experience, Jennifer was deemed to be stronger than her opponent; and Azrah was the second girl to leave. *'First Call Out:' Hazel Brounx *'Bottom 2:' Azrah Monteith & Jennifer Brish *'Eliminated:' Azrah Monteith Episode 3 Air date: March 16th 2012 In the third photoshoot, the girls had to portray dark, bloody mutants in an ugly pretty beauty shot. Lara and Hazel stayed strong and consistent, pulling out more strong photos. However, Hallie failed to stand out amonst the others, and Melany's was called her "worst shot to date". Despite this, it was Kimora who landed in the bottom two, with Hallie. Although guest judge Giotto96 called Kimora's high fashion ability into question, Hallie's failure to improve at the same rate as the others proved her undoing, and on her second bottom two appearance, Hallie was eliminated from the competition. *'First Call Out:' Lara McDonald *'Bottom 2: '''Hallie Day & Kimora Davidson *'Eliminated: Hallie Day Episode 4 Air date: March 17th 2012 For the fourth shoot, the girls went to Aruba, taking their pictures in Victoria's Secret PINK collection, on the beach. Again, Lara impressed the judges with her risky photo, while Hazel was deemed "stiff" and Jennifer "contrived". For the second week in a row, Lara took first call out, while Hazel and Jennifer fell into the bottom two. While Jennifer's look was commended, her inconsistency was criticized, especially in comparison to Hazel's. As such, it was she who was the next to leave the competition. *'''First Call Out: Lara McDonald *'Bottom 2:' Hazel Brounx & Jennifer Brish *'Eliminated:' Jennifer Brish Episode 5 Air date: March 18th 2012 In episode five, the photoshoot asked the girls to sell Balmain designs, while the camera angle was flipped, adding to the challenge. Hazel redeemed herself hugely from the previous week, while Melany and Kimora did not impress. As such, as Hazel took her second first call out, and Melany and Kimora found themselves in the bottom. While Kimora had one of the strongest faces of the cycle, her work was judged to be much weaker than Melany's; and she was eliminated in fourth place. *'First Call Out:' Hazel Brounx *'Bottom 2:' Kimora Davidson & Melany Mustard *'Eliminated:' Kimora Davidson Episode 6 Air date: March 20th 2012 For the penultimate episode, the girls had two shoots to do each; one classy beauty shoot, and another in regal gowns on the rocks. While Lara and Hazel impressed with only one picture, Melany impressed with both pictures, and earned herself first call out. And Hazel and Lara fell into the bottom two. Despite first call out the previous week, Lara was judged to have been more consistent throughout the competition than Hazel; and Hazel was asked to leave the competition. *'First Call Out:' Melany Mustard *'Bottom 2:' Hazel Brounx & Lara McDonald *'Eliminated:' Hazel Brounx Episode 7 Air date: March 26th 2012 For the cycle finale, the viewers were invited to vote for a winner, after seeing the girl's final pictures. Both the girls recieved great praise for their Vogue and Maybelline covers, and the judges went into deliberation. Before the announcement, Lara was praised as having the stronger portfolio, but lambasted for relying on her looks, as opposed to her beauty. On the other hand, Melany was praised for her great high fashion apparel and for getting first call out, on the first episode; however, she was criticized for her inconsistency. At the end of the episode, however, it was revealed that with 54.55% of the public vote, it was Lara McDonald, who had been chosen as the winner of ICONIC, Cycle 1. *'Final two:' Lara McDonald & Melany Mustard *'Runner-up:' Melany Mustard *'ICONIC winner:' Lara McDonald Summaries Grace's Call Out Order Makeovers *'Azrah' - Shoulder length, bright red, with bangs *'Camilla' - Black and curly *'Hallie' - Long and black *'Hazel' - Long and dark brown *'Jennifer' - Long and brown, with bangs *'Kimora' - Short and black *'Lara' - Long and blond *'Melany' - Long and blond Statistics *'Youngest contestant(s):' Azrah Monteith, Hallie Day, Hazel Brounx, Melany Mustard (all 18 years old) *'Eldest contestant(s):' Kimora Davidson (24 years old) *'Most consecutive first call outs:' Lara McDonald (two times) *'Most collective first call outs:' Hazel Brounx, Lara McDonald and Melany Mustard (all three times) *'Most consecutive bottom two appearances:' Lara McDonald (two times) *'Most collective bottom two appearances:' Hazel Brounx, Hallie Day, Jennifer Brish and Kimora Davidson (all two times) *'Highest call out average:' Lara McDonald (2.14) Category:ICONIC Cycle 1 Category:ICONIC Category:Cycle 1